


Forget The Horror Here

by neptunaissance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunaissance/pseuds/neptunaissance





	Forget The Horror Here

Irene no se había movido del sofá desde que se había dejado caer allí, enfurecida y desesperada justo después de que Greg Lestrade hubiese cerrado la puerta tras de él con un fuerte portazo que, juraría, había hecho temblar la planta entera.

Pero, ahora, Irene Adler no estaba furiosa ni desesperada, sino sola y entristecida. Bueno, quizás si estuviese algo desesperada, ya que no podía dejar de pensar si él volvería a entrar por esa puerta que hacía unos momentos había cerrado con tanta vehemencia. Y, ahora que lo veía todo con la mente fría, sabía que si el inspector no volvía sería culpa de ella, nada más que suya. 

Enterró el rostro en el cojín que abrazaba contra su pecho, como si este fuese capaz de proporcionarle el calor que Greg era capaz de darle. Se sentía fría, como si le hubiesen arrebatado la única fuente de calor de la que dispusiese. A pesar de estar únicamente envuelta por un suave batín de seda color crudo -batín que, recordó con frustración, era el preferido del inspector, lo que más le gustaba ver cubriendo el cuerpo de Irene a parte de sus propios brazos- la calefacción de la casa se encontraba encendida, como a ella le gustaba. Pero ninguna calidez era comparable a la que sentía cuando Greg estaba a su lado.

Sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía empezó a recordar el por qué de su pelea -'la cual', se repitió a sí misma castigándose, 'ha sido culpa mía'-.

 

Todo había comenzado hacía tres días, cuando el inspector había ido a visitarla después de un duro día de trabajo. Mientras ella le besaba, tratando de que el hombre se relajase, él le comentaba por el difícil asunto por el que estaba pasando en la oficina. 'Asuntos burocráticos' había dicho él, y empezó a relatarle sus sospechas acerca de determinado personaje político, el cual parecía estar envuelto en una serie de estafas contra el Estado. Pero tal y como Greg le dijo aún no disponían de pruebas para culparle. Irene le había comentado que el tal estafador era un cliente suyo, bastante habitual en realidad, y le ofreció al inspector algo de ayuda. 'Quizás... Pueda sacarle algo, quién sabe' había comentado ella con una pícara sonrisa. Greg se había negado en redondo antes de que ella terminase de hablar, horrorizado por la idea, y había comenzado a besarla, argumentado que ya no quería hablar más de trabajo. Esa noche no se habló más del tema.

Cuan grande fue la sorpresa de Irene cuando al día siguiente el supuesto estafador llamó para pedir cita al día siguiente. Se planteó negársela, ya que quizás a Greg no le gustase que le recibiese después de todo lo hablado... ¿Pero y si conseguía arrancarle algo de información? Quizás unos golpecitos con la fusta soltasen algo su lengua. Así pues, a primera hora del día siguiente recibió a su cliente con una amplia sonrisa y la fusta golpeando con vigor la palma de su mano. Finalmente, para su disgusto, no consiguió sonsacarle palabra en toda la sesión, incluso cuando utilizó sus armas de Mujer más contundentes.

Pero no había sido hasta esa tarde cuando Irene se dio cuenta de lo horrible de su error. Greg había llegado a Belgravia totalmente fuera de sí, exigiéndole a Irene una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Al parecer sus extrañas preguntas habían puesto sobre aviso al político, que había paralizado inmediatamente todas sus acciones. Ahora sería imposible atraparle, y los superiores del inspector le habían culpado a él por ser el responsable de la operación. Pero a Irene no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse a la defensiva, argumentando que ella solo lo había hecho por su bien. Pronto, las palabras de ambos se convirtieron en injustas acusaciones, y sus acusaciones en gritos y reproches.

Irene ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar todas las cosas crueles que le había gritado a Greg, pero sí recordaba las últimas palabras del inspector antes de salir apresuradamente del edificio: 'Mil gracias Irene, por echar a perder mi carrera'. La Mujer se dio cuenta, molesta, de que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de los bordes de sus ojos hacía unos minutos. Las borró de sus mejillas con la manga, resoplando. No debía llorar, no si todo había sido culpa suya.

 

Era entrada la medianoche cuando Irene al fin se levantó del sofá, solo para servirse una copa de bourbon y encender el reproductor de música. Con los pies descalzos acariciados por las suaves alfombras que adornaban sus suelos, se acercó a la cadena y pulsó el play, sin preocuparse de lo que esta reproduciría. Solo quería camuflar el triste silencio que reinaba en la estancia. El relajante sonido de Foals resonó en la habitación, e Irene subió más el volumen, preguntándose si la música alta acallaría la voz de su conciencia. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dando pequeños tragos a la copa de bourbon que acunaba en su mano, intentando perderse entre las melódicas notas que navegaban por la habitación en lugar de en sus remordimientos.

Comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de Spanish Sahara cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Irene se levantó a regañadientes del sofá, molesta pro ser interrumpida. Con toda seguridad se trataba de Kate, que ya habría acabado la serie de recados que Irene le había pedido que realizase. Abrió la puerta, pensando en alguna frase molesta que hacer sobre la gran tardanza de la chica, pero sin embargo quien esperaba en el umbral de la puerta era Greg.

Irene abrió la boca para decir algo: disculparse, justificarse, decir algo, lo que fuese, pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a articular palabra los labios de Greg estaban pegados a los suyos, besándola con urgencia. La Mujer permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes, sorprendida, pero en seguida estaba contestando al beso con la misma urgencia. Sus labios siquiera se separaron cuando Greg cerró la puerta tras de sí, rodeando la fina cintura de Irene con sus seguros brazos y empujándola contra la pared. Las lenguas de ambos jugaron la una con la otra hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar, con los pechos de ambos subiendo y bajando agitadamente en busca de aire.

-Greg... Lo siento mucho... Yo no- no quería... No quería hacerte daño.

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando el inspector posó dulcemente su pulgar en los rojos labios de Irene.

-No. No sigas -murmuró acercándose de nuevo a ella y volviendo a besarla, esta vez más suavemente, sin prisa alguna. Sus labios se acariciaron unos a otros, no luchaban por dominarse mutuamente. Muy a su pesar fue Irene la que finalmente rompió aquel beso.

-Pero estaba equivocada. Lo hice todo mal, te hice daño, y aún así no supe reconocerlo. Eso no está bien Greg, no quiero volver a hacerlo... Perdóname, por favor...

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella rogaba su perdón en murmullos cada vez más débiles. El inspector acunó el rostro de la Mujer con las manos, regalándole una media sonrisa, y se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio. Las notas de Spanish Sahara aún flotaban por la estancia, alcanzando un ritmo más y más frenético. Greg las escuchó, y sonrió más ampliamente al reconocer la canción y recordar su significado.

-Escucha tú también Irene. Escúchala. 

Irene escuchó, mientras Greg ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Irene, y susurraba la letra a su oído con voz apenas audible.

“Forget the horror here.  
Forget the horror here.  
Leave it all down here.   
It's future rust and it's future dust.”

El inspector había empezado a besar el pálido cuello de la Mujer, que se estremeció y se abrazó más a él. Mientras, Greg seguía murmurando la letra de la canción, esperando que Irene comprendiese lo que quería decirle. 

-Olvídalo, Irene -sus dulces besos le condujeron hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Se apartó apenas unos centímetros, unos centímetros que parecieron kilómetros, para mirarla a los ojos-. Olvídalo.

El ritmo de la canción cambió abruptamente cuando Irene agarró fuertemente las solapas de la chaqueta de Greg y lo besó con fuerza, empujándole hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared contraria.

“I'm the fury in your head”

Las manos de Greg se deslizaron desde el rostro de Irene hasta su cintura, acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Allí la sujetaron con firmeza, respondiendo al beso que la Mujer había comenzado, abriendo los labios y cerrando los ojos, suspirando contra la boca de Irene. 

Irene, por su parte, estaba frenética, la música alta resonando en sus oídos y en su pecho, acelerándola más y más. Quería sentirse más y más cerca de él, quería fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

“I'm the fury in your bed”

Greg cogió a Irene en sus brazos, y ella abrazó la cintura de él con sus piernas. Los labios de Irene se deslizaron hasta el cuello del inspector donde empezaron a depositar besos y mordiscos, provocando suspiros y estremecimientos por parte de Lestrade. Este repetía el nombre de Irene entre suspiro y suspiro, aún murmurando partes de la canción que seguía resonando en la cabeza de ambos.

“I'm the ghost in the back of your head”

La camisa del inspector cayó pesadamente al suelo, el batín de Irene pendiendo precariamente del hombro de esta. Lestrade depositó a Irene en el sofá, sofá en el que momentos antes ella había estado lamentándose, y ella le atrajo contra sí. No quería separarse de él ni por un momento. No quería volver a sentir el frío que había sentido en su ausencia. Quería sentirse siempre contra ella, siempre abrazándola, siempre suyo. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más, y no volvieron a recordar si se separaron de nuevo o continuaron unidos toda la noche.

Hacía rato que los últimos acordes de Spanish Sahara se habían desvanecido en el aire, pero la canción seguía sonando en sus mentes.

“Forget the horror here. Forget the horror here. Leave it all down here. It's future rust and it's future dust.”  
“I'm the fury in your head. I'm the fury in your bed. I'm the ghost in the back of your head.”


End file.
